A fates design
by the lone water warrior
Summary: What if the teams had been different (I know cliche but i am trying a different team then most and I will try my best) Hinata is main character but there will be others Major AU will not be the same plot as canon not sure what the pairing will be Let it also be known so long as i get at least one positive review per chapter i will keep this story going
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing from Naruto and I just want that to be known because if I did there would have been a lot of things that I did differently

This is my first fanfiction every and I know that it won't be good but if you could try not to flame to badly and I will apologize right now for my grammar errors and also there might be some out of character moments but I will try my best.

Chapter 1

The end of one possibility and the beginning of another

The goddess of fate sat on her throne of ivory and watched as the picture of Konoha and saw, as the new generation got ready to take on the world. The longhaired white haired woman made the picture freezes with a mere flick of her hand.

"Hmm so the hero's won in this one."

She said this to an empty room as she looked at the instance she had set up. She twisted her wrist and the bubble moved up to the ceiling with countless other bubbles. The bubbles that were on the ceilings all showed different instances, some showed Konoha bright and sunny some show it on fire and some don't have anything in them at all. White haired woman stood from here chair and looked at all of the bubbles, each one of the bubbles in these rooms were outcomes of Konoha depending of what she had set up. Each one had different items to them for instance in one of her bubbles the uchiha masacear never happened. In some of them the fourth hokage lived and helped Naruto with his training in some yahiko never died and so the akatsuki never turned dark. Some where it was Madara who beat hashirama for the title of first hokage. All of them were set up by here and she was the one who watched them play out and once they got to a point that she thought was played out then she froze it and put it at the ceiling and some of them all that was left was darkness.

As the goddess couldn't help but think what she should do for her next one. I mean there were so many options. She decided that she like the previous set up so she would keep it all the same up till the moment where teams were chosen. Now this was her favorite part. These people were her main characters. The Konoha 12 were her favorite to mess with some times she would make them from different villiages some times she would keep one out for some reason or another but it was always amussing to watch what happens. She looked over all of the characters deciding what to do this time. When her eye caught her favorite character Hinata Hyuga was always one of her favorite characters. She took quite some time shapping her into the kind of character that she would like.

"OH SISTER!" the goddess spun and looked at her brother the god of destiny but due to her being startled the icons that she had previously been holding up all crashed to the ground. As she glanced at the mess that would take less then a second to clean up she couldn't help but get annoyed.

"What do you want? Brother leave me to my own amusement." The god of destiny quickly blew his bright yellow bangs out of his eye. "I just wanted to know how the most recent play out went." The goddess couldn't help but sigh as her brother kept gazing at her. "The heros one this time." The surprise crossed her brothers face. "Thanks that is all I wanted to know he was gone just as quickly as he appeared. She couldn't help but shake her head at her stupid brother and looked back to the mess on the floor. She quickly looked through and found her favorite Hinata. She had landed between two of the male shinobi. Quickly the idea went through her head. What would this set up turn out as. A smile formed on the face of the goddess of fate. "well this will be quite intressting I wouldn't of ever thought to put these people together." The goddess got to work she had a whole new world to create and then watch as the world evolved around it.

End of chapter 1

I hope you like it please review and if you don't then that is okay just please don't leave a bad review I would rather you say nothing then something bad.

Sincerely

The Lone Water Warrior


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and some people already have similar ones to mine so it doesn't help. I wish I owned Naruto because there would be a lot of different things that would have happened.

Let it be known that someone asked me if there will be bashing in this fic and I will do everything in my power to avoid bashing because I know that we all have are own favorites and that if someone bashes on them it is like get the nukes ready so I will try everything I can to avoid it

Chapter 1

The deciding teams

The sun had set many hours ago yet still the third Hokage sat in his office trying to set up teams for the new graduates. Well temporary graduates depending on who passed the actual graduation exam that would happen after they got through the first test. Now why would he be doing this the night before the squads were to be assigned? It is all because of the betrayal of Mizuki which lead to a field promotion of the most rambunctious academy student that has come through those doors for quite some time. Now he thought that he had a great formations set up but then for some reason he felt that he had to change team 7,8, and 10 around.

He had no idea why he felt like this. Team 8 would excel at tracking not to mention hopefully help each student with there personality issues plus push each others skills, team 10 was a proven success thanks to the previous generations of inoshikacho and Team 7 would be a powerhouse and were a lot like his own former team. After the thought of his former team his stopped and realized why these teams set him off. They all were previously done and if any shinobi had talked about previous experiences (which they normally did especially after a few cups of sake to loosen your lips and to ignore your demons) then they would be able to predict what the teams would do and that could spell disaster for his children.

The third stared at the students for a prolonged time until suddenly he heard a voice whispers names to him. Even though he had been the Hokage for quite some time he was still a ninja and he still knew that you should always trust your instincts so he moved the teams around into the formations that he had just heard. For some reason the Hokage felt that these teams were meant to be and that each and every person would some how fit together and bring out the best in one another.

Now came the hard part he had to find out what sensei would be good for what team, previously he had Kakashi working with team 7 because of the sole Uchiha plus the team was reminiscent of Kakashi's team so he felt that Kakashi would know the best way to bring out the full potential in those students. He had Kurenai with team eight to make Shino more out spoken, to calm Kiba down and to make Hinata bolder because each of these students had there own clans to teach them. He even chose his own son to teach team 10 because he thought that Asuma would find good ways at making new strategies plus he would develop Shikamaru's Intelligence. Make Choji have more confidence and also make him realize that he can be strong in his own way and finally he would be able to stop Ino from trying to kill Shikamaru and Choji but since he had mixed up all of the teams that meant that the senseis would have to be different.

As he thought about the teams he decided to do this backwards instead of finding the sensei for the team he would find the team for the sensei. Kakashi would have to have Sasuke for a student he was the only one who would actually be able to teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan. So that took care of one now came the others.

He lit his pipe and kept looking over the teams. As the scent of Tabaco started to take over the room he came to a realizations since most of the teams had kids from prominent clans that meant that they would be taught mostly at home so he should focus on those who needed teachers the most. That would be Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura's father was a ninja but he wasn't even a chunin not to mention her mother was just on the civilian council. She would need a sensei to teach her techniques and then there was Naruto. For a solid second the hokage couldn't stop his eyes from darting up to the picture of the fourth hokage. _'If only you had lived'_ was the thought that filtered through his mind but just as quickly as it had entered his mind it had left the past was in the past and you couldn't change it. So he got back to looking at the two students who he would need to find senseis for.

Kurenai would be a good influence on Sakura because she would be able to learn genjutsu after all the academy did say that she had good chakra control but at the same time he wasn't sure if Kurenai would be well suited for her other students. While Asuma would be great at teaching Naruto because he has a calmer demeanor so he would calm Naruto down but more then that he would drill the fact that there had to be strategy in a battle into Naruto's head but at the same time he would have to deal with Naruto's team mates which would give him a bit of difficulty now if Kurenai were Naruto's sensei then she could teach him the art of stealth and help with his chakra control but since Naruto is more of a ninjutsu specialist it would be harder for her to cope with that he also wasn't sure that Asuma would be able to help Sakura as much when it came to things such as confidence or help with her bad chakra levels. As he sat and thought for a few moments until he finally took his pipe out of his mouth and wrote down the final names for the roster. This was it the teams were all set from here it all depended on how good the genin actually were. The third Hokage then turned and looked out over the village and thought about how the quickly the world was moving around him.

The image on the bubble focused on Sarutobi as he thought about his village. The goddess of Fate couldn't help but smile as she leaned back in her seat. The stage has been set and now it was time to watch as this new world developed.

End of chapter 2

I GOT A REVIEW! I AM SO HAPPY!

Thank you Agustine I understand that there doesn't seem to be a plot yet but I plan on making it better as I go on and as usual I will keep writing until this is done.

I promise that once I get a review I will try and get a new chapter up as quickly as possible.

Let it also be known that this was just a bit more into the set up the next chapter will be full on story so there won't be any more of this 3 person view. I also wanted to ask you guys something I am going to be starting this as a hinata POV but I am not sure if I will just stick with her so if you think that I should also try and do other peoples POV I will try but once again thank you all I know that this is not the best but thank you all for at least reading it

Sincerely

The Lone Water Warrior


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF NARUTO though I wish I did.

Before anything I would like to thank every one who has read this story so far. I know that it isn't really the best but I will do as much as I can to keep the story going and I want it to be known that I will update at least once a week so with out further ado

Chapter three

The separation of Teams and meeting of the team

The sun rose over Konoha as if it was any other day but to many it was not just a usual day. To many people this is the day that they have been waiting for. It is the day of graduation for the academy students and today is the day that they will become genin. Many of the students have awoken with hope and energy in them hearts (many of the girls hope of having Sasuke Uchiha on there team). Now there is a girl who awoke with different feelings and that is where our story starts.

My eyes snapped open as I stared at the ceiling as I did most of the night. I quickly get up and grab my clothes and my towel and head for the bathroom. The as I walk down the hall of the hyuga complex I look out one of the few windows that are installed of the house. The sun was just peaking over the top of the houses and just as quickly I started back to the showers. Once I walked into the bathroom I quickly stripped my sleeping kimono and turned on the water making sure not to have it to hot or cold. I stepped in the shower and started to think. Today I am to become a kunoichi. I may have to kill someone for a solid second I couldn't stop the shudder that passes through my body. I quickly get those thoughts out of my head, and turn off the shower I quickly get dressed and then throw on my hoodie. I finished getting dressed and ready for the rest of the day when I stop and think of the graduation ceremony. I wonder who will be on my team, straight away I think of a blond haired boy with eyes of the sea. I feel my face heat up as my signature blush appears. I wish that Naruto-kun would be on my team but he failed is it selfish to wish that we could be on the same team? Oh it is selfish I would just hold him back but then again I will be doing that no matter what team I am on. I drop my head and can't stop thinking about how I am going to hold everyone back. I had made it back to my room so I quickly threw my clothes in the dirty hamper and then I look at my clock and see that it is already 8:30 and I should be going to breakfast so I walk to the dinning room.

The table is already set and the servants are already getting the food ready. As usual I go and start to brew the tea for my father, sister and I. Even though we have plenty of servants my father insist that I brew the tea every morning and every other meal. Many say it is because that is what a proper woman should do but I don't think so. I think it is because I make the tea just like my mother use to. My mother was one of the most beautiful women that I have ever met and also the kindest. She loved me even though I was a weakling; I feel the usual depression when I start to think of my mother. She passed away from giving birth to Hanabi but I know that it was just time for her to go. "Nee-Chan" my sister walks in as always with a straight face and blank eyes. Hanabi is what every Hyuga should strive to be. She does everything effortless and with out showing emotion. She is so young yet so good at everything that she tries. I can't help but be a bit envious of my sister but at the same time I am so proud of her. My sister moves to the table and sits down on in the chair to the left of the head of the table while I sit on the right as I usually do. I set the tea in front of my sister and set one where my father will sit as I pour one in my own does my father come in. He walks at a leisurely pace and sits in the head chair and reaches for his cup. As the servants start to dish out the meals, my father sips at his tea. Breakfast are normally the quiet meals of the day no one speaks and it is normally just my father, my sister and I. Dinner is usual the meal with a most of the family and at the same time it is the meal that the elders usual are at. Those are the meals I hate the most because those are the meals where everything that I do is scrutinized and looked down at. I feel like I am pathetic during those meals because no matter what I try, I am always just a failure. "You graduate today correct?" I was so lost in thought that I am startled by my father's words and that is what causes me to accidently knock over my teacup. My father doesn't even blink as he stares at me but his eyes have darkened and yet again I am seen as a failure. I start to clean the table with my napkin. "Y-Y-Yes, F-F-F-Father." I quickly advert my eyes from my father as I start to dwindle my fingers. "Good, Don't bring shame to the family." He then starts to eat his break feast. I start to nibble at my break feast until I have finally finished most of it. I then turn and bow to my father as I go to leave, the academy would be starting soon and I needed to finish my morning route. As I slide open the door leading to the garden. "Hinata remember what every you do reflects on our clan do not be the one to shame our clan." With out a word I just step out of the house and close the door behind me.

As I walk through the garden and through a path that I always go. I keep thinking that today is the day, I am going to be on a team and it was my future right here. Finally I make it to a shrine that is in the middle of the garden. It is made of marble and shapes into an angle. This statue/ shrine was dedicated to my mother. Every morning that I can, I come to this shrine and pray to my mother. "Mom, I am leaving for the day. Please give me strength for today is the day that I will truly become a kunoichi." I box to the stone and then I dart out of the garden and head to the academy.

I slowly start to get lost in my anxiety as I walk to the academy. What will happen when I become apart of this new team? I hope that they understand that I am not that strong. A high pitch squeal breaks me out of my thought and I also know that Sasuke is around because that is the sound of fan girls. I suddenly feel a huge weight on top of me. I quickly spin myself so that I can see who is on top of me and sure enough it is Sasuke. He jumped back up and quickly looked around as the sound of squeal grew louder, he seemed to be more panicked he grabbed me and dragged me to an alley. We were pushed up against a shadow as a massive throng of fan girls ran right past the entrance of the alleyway. Once we stayed there for a few more moments as we waited for they're only to be silence. In this moment I took my opportunity to observe Sasuke. Dark hair, Dark eyes, nice physical form, and with out even thinking I quickly took a sniff of Sasuke. I couldn't stop myself from being confused because Sasuke seemed to smell of … Tomatoes of all things. Since we have been in this position for a few minutes I felt that now would be the time to say something.

"Um U-U-Uchiha-san would you p-p-p-please let m-m-m-me go?" Sasuke looked down at me and quickly jumped away from me as if I was scalding. I quickly fled the alley not wanting to be in the same area with Sasuke for to long. I didn't stop until I was sure that I had made it to the Academy and was at my desk. I sit down and start to watch my classmates slowly fill in the spots around me. I observe everyone around me and realize that I won't see most of these students again. They will all go onto other teams and all be ninjas.

"Akamaru, stop wiggling so much!" Kiba says this as he walks into to classroom and keeps pushing the white puppy down into his hoodie. I quickly face down in my desk and try not to look up. It's not like I don't like Kiba he just scares me a little bit. I am sure he is a nice guy; he just seems a bit savage. Oh how rude I am being thinking such a horrible thought. As usual though Kiba quickly waves at the other students and starts to talk to the other boys. He is super popular everyone seems to like Kiba. I see a glance of orange and sure there is only one ninja that I know of who wears orange, I turn and sure enough there is Naruto Uzumaki but instead of the goggles that normally wear on his head is now a Ninja Head band (forgot what it was actually called so if you know would you please tell me thank you). So Naruto-kun passed the exam after all.

The heat slowly started to make its way up my body as usual. I couldn't stop my blush from taking over yet again. "Naruto This is only for people who graduated so why are you here?" Shikamaru Nara was a nice person though very lazy. He was smart even though he slept through class so why did he slack off. I quickly shake my head yet again a horrible thought. Why am I being so rude today, I am so glad that my thoughts are my own or else I would be ridiculed for my thoughts? I miss Naruto-kun's response, as the last of class seemed to fill in.

"I AM GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" "NO I AM GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME INO PIG!" "NO DON'T YOU ARGUE WITH ME BILL BOARD BROW!" The usual argument between those two was broken up when Naruto started to have a staring contest with Sasuke. The person in front of Naruto stood up abruptly which caused Naruto to fall forward on Sasuke and their lips locked. For the first time in our many years of being in this classroom all was silent. Naruto and Sasuke burst apart and coughing up and trying to get the saliva out of one another's mouth. While this was happening I try to think of other things because the heat has finally taken over my entire face.

That is the reason that I missed out on the beating. I look at the class and see that everyone has slowly started to fall back to its usual stead. It seems that Sakura has won the battle for the seat next to Sasuke and Naruto was the poor soul to get next to her. Even though to him this might not be a torture but more so a wonderful sign from god, Then in walks Iruka-sensei and the room falls silent and for the first time the class seems to realize just what is actually happening.

"Today is the day that you go into becoming real Ninjas. This is the last time you may see some of your comrades in this room but you will also grow to be great students. Finally I want to say just how proud I am of you and that I know that you will all be great ninja and that I am proud to have been your teacher and none of you will ever understand just how much I care about all of you. With out further a due let's talk about team cells." The entire room seems to lean forward and listen more than we ever had. Iruka started to count through teams each time a team was finished being assigned I felt myself get a bit more nervous.

I was waiting for certain names, mainly the names of the clan heirs in this room. "Team 7 is Naruto-Uzumaki, Kiba-Inuzuka, and Ino-Yamanaka your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Ino stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "Are you kidding me? I have to be in a group with dog breath and the outcast! And more so how am I not on the same team as my Sasuke-kun?" "Ino sit down and you need to realize that these two are your teammates and they were chosen by the hokage himself! So he knows what he was doing just trust in your Hokage."

A beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes came into the room many people were hushed into silence as her beauty awed many. "I am Kurenai and I am here to pick up team 7." Kiba and Naruto Jumped up and let out a sound of pure delight. "Hear that Akamaru our sensei is a total babe!" "HELL YEA SHE IS!" Kurenai just turns around and starts to walk away with the two boys fallowing her and an Ino who still seemed in shell shock. The room returned back to its tense silent nature the second that the boys were both gone.

"Okay so team 8 is composed of Sasuke Uchiha" just like that you could see every single girl in the class beside myself turn and give their full attention. "Shikamaru Nara" we all heard a thump and when I look over and I see Shikamaru's head had hit the table and I don't know if this was out of despair or out of his usual tiredness. The room seemed to grow even tenser while everyone waited for the kunoichi for team 8. "Hinata Hyuga" The room was silent for quite awhile until finally a girl in the second row spoke up "Who is Hinata Hyuga?" At that I can't help but lean further down in my seat and hope to disappear.

"Isn't she the quite girl in the back?" At that moment every person's eyes turn to look in my direction. I do what anyone else in my situation would do lean even further down and try not to be seen. "Any ways you're three's sensei will be Kakashi Hatake and he will be late like always." The room seemed to shudder as the dark entities that were fan girls all turned to glare at me. Because I was in the middle of trying to slide down the chair I missed the assigning of team 9 but was able to snap out of it to listen to the assigning of team 10. "Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

I quickly plugged my ears knowing what was going to happen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HINATA GETS THE SLOTH AND MY SASUKE BUT I AM STUCK WITH THE BUG FREAK AND FATSO!" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT? I AM JUST BIG BONED!" right as Sakura and Choji seemed to be ready for a brawl, an older man with a cigarette in his mouth walked in. He took in the scene and his first words were "Fuck, all right team 10 fallow me." He turns and starts to walk away with Choji, Sakura and Shino fallowing him. All I can think is poor Shino stuck with those two. We sat there, as all of the students slowly left with their senseis, until an hour has gone by and our sensei still has not arrived.

The room has been silent this entire time because each of us were natural quiet people but you could tell that Sasuke was agitated by how quickly his eyes seemed to dart around the room trying to find something to glare at. Shikamaru seemed not to care but something was off it seemed like he was thinking about something important. I could tell this because of the way his body was tense and more so about how even though he had his eyes closed he seemed to have a certain thoughtful look upon his face. Then there was me who just sat there twiddling my hands and would only raise my eyes to glance at my two teammates. The door slid open and in stepped a holder man with pure white hair his was wearing a vest along with the usual ninja pants that everyone wore. The oddest thing though was that his headband was covering up one of his eyes. "My first opinion on all of you are all anti social and this team will never work." Suddenly the room felt a bit more chilling and the three of us seemed to stare down Kakashi-sensei. "Meet me on the roof." He made a hand sign and just like that he was gone.

The three of us get our feet and start to walk towards the roof in a leisurely pace. None of us ran up the stairs we all just walked until we stopped right before the roof. Shikamaru turns and looks at us both and for the first time his eyes have a different look to them instead of the bored look that is normally on his face his eyes have turned sharper and seemed to sparkle with knowledge. "From his moment we are a team and that means we have to have each others back and we understand one another." As Shikamaru says this he mainly stares at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to look Shikamaru up and down; he then looks away from Shikamaru. "I don't care what happens just don't get in my way." Sasuke then walks past Shikamaru and opens the door. The sigh from Shikamaru seemed to echo around the stair well. He goes to grab the door handle when suddenly I grab the back of his jacket. He turns and looks at me with the same calculating eyes as before. "I a-a-a-agree with you N-N-N-Nara-chan." He looks at me and with him looking at me I can't help my blush from taking over my entire face.

"Good because it will take both of us to convince Sasuke." He then walks through the door leaving me with my though. I take a deep breath and walk through the door. Will I be able to convince Sasuke? Can I be good enough to actually help Shikamaru? I will just try my best to not get in the way. I push open the door and sure enough I see the backs of Sasuke and Shikamaru as they look at Kakashi. I quickly sit in between the two; Kakashi seems to be busy reading his book so we just sit there for a few minutes. After a few minutes Shikamaru lays back so that he is looking up. I just stay attentive and then Sasuke finally looks up. "Are you just going to stand there and not ask us anything?" At that Kakashi finally closed his book away and looks at the three of us. "I am your sensei and I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, your dreams, and finally say something about a team."

"Why don't you go first Sensei" Shikamaru says this as he starts to sit up from laying back. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't care to tell you my likes or dislikes, my dreams aren't of importance to you and finally I hope to flunk this team. Your turn pineapple head." Shikamaru's eyes seemed to have grown in size at this particular insult but that seemed to be his only reaction. "My name is Shikamaru, my likes are sleeping and cloud watching, my dislikes are anything that uses lots of energy and crazy girls that make me do work. I originally thought that I was going to be on a team with Ino and Choji because of our parents but that didn't happen so I hope this team can get me to chunin and then I can keep my plan to have a simple life." Kakashi nods at this, then he points to Sasuke. "You next mister depression." Sasuke doesn't show any emotion to this and he just moves his hands away from his mouth. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few dislikes and I have even fewer likes. I don't have a dream but I do have a future that will happen. I will kill a man no matter what and nothing will stop me from doing that. As for this team the only thing I want from this team is to make sure that they aren't in my way." The group had gone silent for a few seconds and I couldn't stop from looking at Sasuke. To have such hatred in his voice, along with the way his eyes went cold. I knew that Shikamaru was looking at Sasuke. It must be what happened to his family. To lose your entire clan, I can't imagine what it is like to lose everyone who loved you.

I then realize that everyone had turned and started to look at me. I realize that it must be my turn. "M-m-m-my name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga, I l-l-l-like pressing f-f-f-flowers, and I a-a-also like t-t-t-training, I d-d-dislike people who t-t-t-think that k-k-k-kindness is w-weakness along with t-t-those who misuse t-t-t-their strength. My d-dream is to b-become a strong n-ninja and to make my family proud. A-as for my teammates, I o-only have o-o-one goal with my teammates and that is to protect them and help them reach their goals." Slowly through out my speech I felt the little heat of confidence start to come up but now that there is no conversation I can't help but feel embarrassed. I glance up and see Kakashi seeming to be smiling through his eye. "Wait what do you mean fail this team?" Sasuke is right. Why did Kakashi say I want to fail this team? This question even got Shikamaru's attention, as he seemed to straighten also.

"Well that's simple out of all the students who just got put on teams only 9 of them will actually become genin. And it is decided by a test given by the sensei. So tomorrow at nine AM go to training ground 8 and I will give you this test by the way make sure you don't eat or you will throw up, have a good night." With that he disappeared yet again. Sasuke just gets up and leaves with out a word but it is something I can't stop thinking. I haven't become a genin yet, I was barley able to pass the first test there was no way that I am going to pass this one. I am going to fail and bring my entire family shame.

"Hey remember we are teammates you have my back and I have yours. We will pass this test because of that." I look up and see Shikamaru standing above me. He pats my head and then leaves the rooftop. He is right I haven't failed yet and now I have a more important reason not to fail. I have to help my teammates. I get up and start to walk to the door that leads to the stairwell if I am going to help my teammates, I have to be strong and that is what I will do. I need to rest to be ready for this test. Tomorrow is a new day.

End of chapter 3

WOO I GOT A FALLOWER NO MAKE THAT TWO THIS IS GREAT! I want to thank those who have left comments and really think well of this. I originally put this out because my friend said I have to get out of my shell more so I made this story. I gave my self a 24 hour window if someone hadn't commented on it or if they had said something bad I would delete it but I am so happy that you like it I want to thank every one and I will try to keep it up with writing.

Sincerely THE LONE WATER WARRIOR


	4. Chapter 4

Goal 3000

Disclaimer: The stage was dark and desolate. Until the light flickered and a figure stood center stage, he looked up with his dark brown hair covering his dark brown eyes, "I own nothing." Nothing more then a whisper but just as quickly he drops the mic and runs of stage.

Sorry I promised my friend that they could write my disclaimer and this is what they came up with. I want to thank everyone who supported me and I also want to thank everyone who has followed and subscribed to this story.

Chapter four the bell test

I was waiting at the training ground for my teammates to arrive. I stood with my back to the stream that ran through our training ground and was facing the entrance though I was looking at the sky. My father had been silent when I told him that I had my final test today yet again the blank eyes of the hyuga show nothing. I quickly shake my head and try to focus on the test that is coming up. I did as Kakashi-san said and did not eat breakfast along with I arrived twenty minutes early to our test.

What can this test be? What if he has us do things that I can't do? There is no way that I can keep up with a Kakashi, I am going to fail this test and disgrace the Hyuga family name. I will never be good enough for my blood. I look around as I feel a presence by me. Sasuke Uchiha is walking up the path. He stops at a distance and leans against a tree. There is a tense silence as we wait for Shikamaru and Kakashi to arrive. "You're the Hyuga heiress right?" my eyes drift away from the sky to look at Sasuke-san.

"Y-Yes" it was little more then a breath but he and I both knew that he could hear my response. There was a tense silence between the two-clan heirs. They had never even spoken a single word to each other before this moment. Their relationship was nonexistent but worst then even that was the fact that there clans had decided that they would have no business with each other so the Hyuga's knew little of the Uchiha and like whys for the Uchiha's to the Hyuga.

How in the world can we be on a team? We know nothing about each other and there is no trust between us so what can we do? These were the thoughts that were going through Hinata's head as she looked at the sky. Blue like the eyes of the boy who never gave up. Blue like the fierce chakra that was constantly moving through his system and growing stronger everyday.

Time drifted on while we waited for Shikamaru and Kakashi to arrive. It seemed that neither of us wanted to break the silence that had enveloped the area. It was an awkward silence that seems to make the air thin. The yawn was the first thing that hinted at another person coming into the area. I quickly turn and see Shikamaru, I can tell just from his appearance that he just woke up and most likely came right after coming out of bed.

"G-g-good m-morning S-Shikamaru-kun." My response was a mere wave of a hand as he went over to a tree and lay down and seemed to drift back to sleep. Shikamaru seemed to defuse the tension at least a little. I went back to staring at the sky and waiting.

It wasn't until the sun had raised to its peak that Kakashi-san arrived. He walked with a leisurely pace and had his face in an orange book. Sasuke moved from resting on the tree to sitting down next to me. Shikamaru even raised himself to a sitting position as we all looked at Kakashi. He stopped a few feet in front of us; he then reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "Your goal is to get these bells before noon. If you don't you get these bells you fail and will be sent back to the academy." My eyes locked on to the two bells. These were going to be the items that decided my future. I had to get one. "There are only two bells so one of us is going to fail." I am quickly brought away from my thoughts and realize that what Sasuke had said was true. Kakashi nodded is head as he finally glanced up from his book. "Correct, one of you will fail this test and be sent back to the academy." I don't even have a chance. Sasuke was the top student while Shikamaru seemed to get good grades even though he never tried. Compared to them I am nothing. Kakashi pulled a clock out of his jacket and seemed to set an alarm on it

He then seemed to look back at his book. The bells were now tied to his belt loop. "Go" with that one word the three of us dove for coverage as Kakashi stood in the middle of the field. I activated my Byakugan and started to look around, Sasuke had taken cover in a tree thirty degrees south of Kakashi while Shikamaru seemed to have taken coverage in a bush 60 degrees to the north. As I observed the area around I could tell that there was no way that we could beat Kakashi. He was in the middle of an opening. He had the advantage because there was no chance to sneak up on him unless you went from underneath or you attacked from the sky. Sadly any jutsu beside taijutsu is seen as useless to the hyuga clan so I don't know any jutsu besides the academy taught ones. I could see that Sasuke seemed to be the first one to move. His first move was to throw a barrage of kunai at Kakashi. I couldn't help but almost scream at Kakashi to dodge but I did what I was taught by the Hyuga to be silent and observe.

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as Kakashi reached up and grabbed the first kunai and spun it around before throwing it back with speed so fast that I couldn't watch as it crashed with the next one flying at him. He did this for all of the other kunai that coming at him. That is until he seemed to stop and dive back words. Why is he diving away from his open area? A black streak on the ground is what caught my attention. The shadow seemed to be reaching across the field aiming at Kakashi. I quickly trace the shadow to see Shikamaru; he was pushing chakra into his shadow causing it to chase after Kakashi. I turn back to watch as Kakashi jumps into the trees. He stops and quickly disappears and leaves not even a trace behind.

My eyes quickly dart around the field; I don't see Kakashi anywhere I notice that Sasuke and Shikamaru seem to be looking around just like me. "You know if you just watch you aren't really helping your teammates. I quickly spin around and see Kakashi standing behind me; his hands are flying through hand seals. All of the leafs start to spin around me, I was in a vortex of leafs and the world started to fade away.

What happened? I quickly start to stand back up and look around. I can tell that the sun is almost setting. It must be after noon, I start to look around and notice that no one is here. I am alone, Shikamaru and Sasuke must have got the bells and left me. A heat starts to take over my whole body as my vision distorts from the tears that are about to come down my face. I stand back up and start to walk back to the compound. I failed; I am not worthy of the hyuga name. My breath just gets shallower and shallower because of the fact that I can't do this. As I walk is see a person on a bench. Bright blond hair and an orange jacket, I would know this person anywhere. He seems to be down, his shoulders are hunched and he is hiding his eyes under his bangs. "N-N-Naruto-kun" his head snaps up to me and wipes his eyes. "Hey Hinata, what up?" I look down and can't help but be reminded that I just failed my final test. "I f-f-failed my t-est and wo- n-nt be a genin." I feel my shoulders start to shake and the tears that I had held back start to cascade down my cheeks. That is when I feel something I had only dreamed of, Naruto-kun had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "It is okay Hinata, I failed to. It means that we just have to work harder and next year we can pass and we can do it together." He held me in his arms for a few more minutes until he pulled back to smile at me. I look at the smile, which had gotten me through so much in my life.

No. I stared at the boy who made my world as he stared back at me with the smile that I had watched forever. I quickly wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. "No, No, No, this can't be right. I want this to be real; I want you to be the one to comfort me and to love me. This isn't fair, to use such a tactic on a girl who just wants a boy to look her way this is low." I started to babble with all of the emotions that I had held back for quite some. Naruto puts a hand on my head, "Hinata, what's wrong I am always here for you. I promise that this is me." I look at him one more time and whisper out the word. "kai." Just like that the world starts to twist back into darkness.

Next time I open my eyes I see the treetops above me. The first thing that I do I activate my Byakugan and look at the clock I had been out for less then a few minutes I still had two hours until it would hit noon. I slowly start to rise and I see that Sasuke has started to get into a Tai jutsu battle with Kakashi while Shikamaru seemed to be thinking. I start to walk towards the battle that was quickly going to Kakashi's favor. Kakashi had thrown Sasuke to the side when I finally moved. I jumped pushing chakra into my legs so that I could jump higher. Right as I start to descend, I see Kakashi go ridged for half a second before he dives out of the way and leaves me to impact with the ground. My hand leaves a small crater, from my hit. I look at Kakashi with my Byakugan, who put his book back in his weapon pouch. "Who gave you the right?" My head snaps up and I stare at Kakashi, as my tears start to reach the point where they finally fall from my face and hit the ground. I stand up and get in my hyuga stance as I look and see that Kakashi has a surprised face, Sasuke seems to be shocked and finally Shikamaru seems to have a thoughtful face on. "You think that you have the right to give me hope that he will notice me?" for the first time in my life I was angry. The fear of not passing this test, the constant looking down on I received at home; Naruto had always been my silent support. Kakashi had miss used that emotion that I tied to him.

I quickly fly at Kakashi thrusting my right hand forward trying to hit him. He easily avoids it by turning to the right. I spin and throw an enhanced kick at him. He pushes my leg back like it was nothing. I then use the momentum of him pushing my leg to spin in the opposite direction and throw my other hand at him. The bells weren't important any more it was just about ways to deal with my pain. Kakashi easily slaps my hand out of his range. Right as I am about to attack again I find that instead of diving forward I found my body diving back. The place I had just been along with Kakashi who was standing right there was suddenly engulfed in flames. I might not be able to twist my body but I am able to use my already activated Byakugan. I fallowed the stream of fire to its source, Sasuke had shot fire at Kakashi and I while we were in the middle of combat. Next thing I know I am in the woods a distance from Sasuke and Kakashi. I can move my fingers again.

"Are you okay? Hinata" I slowly turn towards Shikamaru. Concern is the look in Shikamaru's eyes. He was worried about me, that is when I realized that Naruto wasn't on my team and I had been so caught up in that fact that I didn't try to actually be in a team. This was my entire fault I am not being a teammate. I am not being a Kunoichi I am being a little girl, it is time to grow up. "He was going to burn me alive." Shikamaru nods at this his eyes seem to be grim and dark at the mention of Sasuke's action. "Teamwork" Shikamaru says this as he looks at me. My only response is to look at him in a questioning manner. "That is the point of this exercise. We have to work together to get the bells there is no other way that we could possibly be able to get the bells." "T-t-t-hat makes s-sense but what about there being just t-t-t-two bells S-S-Shikamaru-Chan?" "It is meant to drive a wedge between the team so that we wouldn't have a chance." I nod to Shikamaru in understanding. "So Hinata how about it lets show Kakashi-sensei that we can work together." I remember what my mother use to tell me about how her teammates were her strength and because of that she was able to beat foes that other wise would have killed her. I need my teammates to make me strong, just like my mother. I nod my head at Shikamaru and sit up straighter. "Okay can you tell me what is happening between Kakashi and Sasuke. I nod and use my eyes to focus on the area that was recently vacated. Kakashi seemed to be standing over Sasuke who was trapped in the ground up to his neck. I explain this to Shikamaru and wait for his idea. He surprises me by sitting down and cupping his hands in a weird formation. I was going to ask him what he is doing when I remember what my father told me about being silent while a ninja is thinking up a plan. So I stand silently as I wait for Shikamaru to come up with a plan. "Hinata I have a plan."

"What you did was out of bounds Sasuke." I hear Kakashi say this as I slowly start to move closer to the edge of the forest waiting for the signal. "What were you thinking doing that jutsu? That could have burned your teammate. You would of caused her death." "I held back my chakra she would have lived just had some burns and I was doing her a favor. She started crying because of a genjutsu. It just shows how weak she is. I am doing her a favor, if you aren't strong enough in the ninja world you die. She has to be tough or she dies." He is right. I shouldn't be a ninja; I will just fail and cause my teammates to fail too. They could die because of me and then I will go down as the most useless ninja in history. "For this plan to work I need you" those were the words that Shikamaru said right before we went separate ways. I have to try my hardest not for me but because Shikamaru needs me. I feel my body petrify for a few seconds and that is the signal. I quickly reach down to my weapon pouch and grabbed several kunai and two kunai. I get in my stance and take a deep breath. Focus, I can do this. I pull both my hands back and throw them with all my strength. The weapons streak across the field and Kakashi quickly spins and does the same thing that he did earlier with Sasuke. A second after that I dash into the field start to throw hit after hit at Kakashi. He dodges each of my attack until I finally twist in a different direction and strike at his arm. He then raises his arm and throws a swing at me. I quickly try to lean back my leg strikes up and throws of Kakashi's momentum it seems like Kakashi did suspect this because my leg hits his hand and that is when I get my chance I throw my smoke bomb on the ground and then I throw a kunai in between Kakashi's legs. I t spin upward and then I grab the two bells off of his belt loop.

From that moment I jump back out of the smoke and stand up straight. As the smoke starts to clear, I start to walk over to trees where Shikamaru is. He is down on one knee with his shadow, which is already starting to return to his usual style I then put the bell into his hand. The smoke clears the rest of the way to show Kakashi-sensei with his hands on his hips. "Well it seems like you two passed Sasuke on the other hand will be headed back to the academy. Smart idea to have Hinata distract me then have her throw a kunai between my legs so that your shadow could reach me Shikamaru." Kakashi says this as he stomps on the ground, which causes Sasuke to pop out of the ground. Sasuke then seems to sit there and starts to glare at the world. I truly start to move without even thinking. I walk over and knell next to Sasuke I see he turns and looks at me with cold eyes as I reach forward and grab his hand. I pull it forward and put the bell into his hand. "W-W-We are a t-t-t-team so one p-p-p-p-persons success is the t-t-teams success w-w-which means that you p-p-pass because this is a-a-about team work r-r-right K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei" I quickly look at Kakashi and see that he is smiling only through his eye though. "You are right Hinata. You should be happy Sasuke it seems odd that the prodigy is the weakest link on the team." Though this comment is spoken carelessly, you can hear the undertone of accusation. He was trying to get Sasuke to see what Shikamaru and I had seen really quickly the only way for us to pass was by working together. Just like the only way for us to survive is to be a team. "From this moment we are team 8. We meet here tomorrow at 6 in the morning. So be up and ready or else. In the next instance Kakashi was gone and the three of us were left.

"Sasuke, I know that you have issues but you need to understand that from this moment that we are a team and that means we have to work together." Shikamaru says this as he walks to stand next to me and we both look at Sasuke. He stands up and turns away from us leaving the bell behind. "I don't need teammates I will complete my goal with out any one else's help and any one who thinks that they need teammates is a weakling. The same thing goes for how ever told you that you need teammates they are pathetic." I take a step forward his previous words igniting that rage that I had felt towards Kakashi earlier. "You don't understand Uchiha-San" my voice though light as always seemed to take a venomous tone as I addressed this child. "If you don't start to treat us like teammates you will just fall into the same trap you did today and repeat the process." I reach down and grab the bell and throw it at Sasuke who catches it with ease. "Keep the bell to remember that we need team work or we are doomed because in the end It is either accept us or continue to fail again and again and from what I heard the Uchiha's weren't failures." I watch as his eyes snap up and look at me and focus in on me. I turn and start to walk away from Sasuke and Shikamaru-kun; I had said my peace now it is up to Sasuke to decide where we go from here. I start to head in the direction of the Hyuga compound when I stop suddenly. I just realized that I had just stood up to Sasuke Uchiha. He is going to murder me in my sleep tonight. I just signed my own death warrant.

End of Chapter

Endnotes:

I am so sorry that this is so late. I have been going through finals and trying to have a social life (Ps: it isn't working) but once again I want to thank you all for fallowing and subscribing. I am so happy with all of the good things you guys have said about this and let it be known that I am trying to be more careful with my writing because I know that every chapter has had some grammar errors and also spelling errors and I apologize but once again thank you for everything

Now I know that I am going to have to explain the things I did. The first thing is Hinata's anger. This isn't to out of character we have all seen that Hinata gets her power from her emotions and Naruto is the thing that gives her strength more then anything so for Kakashi to use Naruto Against Hinata is what caused her to snap. Now The second thing that I want to point out is the fact of hinata's stutter. Now Hinata's stutter was made because of her family constantly downing her yet she has shown us that when it comes to helping others her stutter will disappear and that is what happens. The final thing I want to mention is Shikamaru's sort of OC The reason that I made Shikamaru like this is because of the way that Shikamaru understands teamwork. He always thought that he would have Ino and Choji on his team so he never had to fear that they wouldn't be able to work together but since he is not with Ino and Choji. So he knows that teamwork is needed because of his father so he is doing everything make teamwork. I promise you will see a bit more regular Shikamaru in the future chapter. I am once again I won't be able to get a new chapter every week but I will update as often as possible. Thank you so much

Sincerely

The lone water warrior


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing and I refuse to do this dramatically

Chapter 5: becoming a team

Kakashi's POV

What am I going to do with these three? I have them training all day. Normally teams would work on their teamwork in the mornings and then go on missions at night but they are nowhere near ready to be at that level. If they don't even have the most basic of teamwork down then they won't survive the simplest missions. They each had issues that caused them to fumble as teams. Hinata had no confidence, which made her a push over for Sasuke, Shikamaru was so lazy that he only stood up when it came to all or nothing issue and finally Sasuke only cared about power so he never wanted to work with either of them.

I didn't know what to do with them until they all learn to work together we couldn't go on missions. I quickly walk into the bar that had become a meeting area for jounin. The room is as rambunctious as usual and it also sure to point out the fact that each table is made of thick wood that would hopefully last when it came to ninja crashing on the tables. They never did. At the moment that I see Asuma raising his hand and waving me over to our usual table, I sit down and can't stop a sigh from escaping through my lips. I quickly wave over at the bartender; this sign means that I want my usual. "So Kakashi what has you down in the dumps?" Asuma asks this while he pulls out a cigarette while being glared at by Kurenai, who reaches over the table and smacks the cigarette out of his hand. "It is my team they can't work together no matter what I do. Every time they get close something goes wrong. Whether it's Sasuke's ego, Hinata's confidence issues or Shikamaru's laziness. They constantly have issues and won't work together." I quickly turn to glare at Kurenai with my one eye as she giggles behind her hand.

"I can't believe it! Is the great Copy Cat Nin not able to handle a bunch of genin? I would say that I am sorry but my team is surprisingly good. True Kiba and Naruto needed to quickly get checked in there over energize power but lucky enough Ino has skill when it comes to keeping the boys in check and they learned how to work in a team in a rather quick way." Kurenai says this as she stares me down and has a dark smirk to her. There are two rules when it comes to genin cells one teach them not to get over confident or they will be killed. Two, their sensei has every right to brag about them.

"I can't say much either, my team works great Choji does a good job at being the strength of the team, Sakura has the brains and Shino does a great job at making the two keep focus and is the silent support that they both need. Choji is willing to work with the others due to the fact that I swear he was bred for the inoshikacho trio and Shino seems to understand the need to work together with others, the only issue I had was when Sakura brings up Sasuke and goes into fan girl mode." Asuma then takes a drag from his cigarette that appears out of nowhere.

Why did I have to be stuck with the messed up trio out of all the teams. The other guys got the easy team. What could I do with a lazy ass, an unconfident mess, and a revenge mess? They keep proving me right the only time I was proven wrong was when Hinata attacked me out of rage. In that moment I saw potential but since then nothing. She really pulled the rug out from beneath me. My eye snaps open, that's it I know exactly what to do to make them a team. I have been taking them as they are seen on their front. Each one has a way to fix the others problems. Hinata needs emotion and reason to fight, Shikamaru needs motivation to use that brain of his, and Sasuke needs something to bind him to the team. They will be each other's bridge to each other.

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face now that I figured out a strategy to make them a team the only thing I need is a plan to make it work. "Kakashi, are you okay? You got this look in your eye that is freaking out the chunin." Kurenai is staring at me with a bewildered expression, as she says this. My response is to chuckle and look her in the eye.

"Oh I am fine Kurenai, I was just wondering would you and Asuma's teams like to spare with mine in three weeks. I think it would be a good way to practice." I can't stop the amused tone from entering my voice. I had made a plan and I would execute it, the sparing match is just going to be for the bragging fact when it comes to my team crushing theirs.

It seems that Kurenai and Asuma both agreed for they want to brag about how their teams beat the Copy Cat Nin's team. I quickly slam back my drink while using the gen-jutsu to cover my face and stand up. "I have to go take care of something I will see you guys here next week and we can plan something." I quickly turn and walk away from the two as they look at each other bewildered. I had to find a certain snake to help me with my plan.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

The sun seems to be just above the horizon. I am walking to the meeting place for my team and I. I make it through the gate and then go to my usual place to wait. I love the cool feeling of the water as it surrounded my feet. "Hey Hinata" I crane my neck to look at Shikamaru who seems to be earlier then usual for our meetings. "S-Shikamaru why a-are you so e-early?" He seems to shrug and gets back into his favorite sleeping position. "My mother woke up early so it was either try and ignore her nagging so I can sleep or get up and come here to sleep peacefully." I nod and go back to putting my feet in the cold water.

It takes about another 20 minutes until I sense Sasuke's presence. He goes to his tree and lean back and goes back to his silent presence. It took another two hours before I sensed it. The same feeling of I got whenever my father charged at me during spars. The same feeling I got whenever my sister practiced against me. The feeling I got whenever Neji looked at me. This was a feeling of hostility and the feeling of some one about to attack. I quickly activated my Byakugan and started to scan around that is when I found a shadowed figure standing in a tree that was getting some weapons ready to through. I then jumped up and threw ninja stars at the shadow. I quickly see Sasuke snap over to look at me and I also see Shikamaru sitting up looking at me. "There is a figure watching us and they were about to send out weapons at us." Shikamaru quickly starts to look around trying to find the figure; Sasuke pulls out some Kunai and gets ready for hand-to-hand combat.

I start to scan and look where the figure went. I can't seem to see them when I hear a high pitch hiss. Before I can move I feel a snake coil around me and start to squeeze the life out of me. "Hinata!" Shikamaru dives over to me and cuts the snake in half. I take a large breath of air and feel my lungs start to cry out in relief. Shikamaru is rubbing my back as he is scanning around the field. I then hear the first clash of metal on metal and look up to see Sasuke be thrown across the field. Sasuke flips in the air and lands on his feet. I quickly get back up and grab Shikamaru and dive back right as a fireball rains down on where we had just been.

Sasuke starts to run strait at the dark figure until Shikamaru grabs him by the back of the shirt and pulls him along with us. "Sasuke shoot fire to cover our retreat." Shikamaru says this just quite enough so that as we run only the three of us should be able to hear it. Sasuke suddenly pulls away from Shikamaru, "we don't need to retreat I can take them." He says this as he shoots at the figure with speed that I have never seen him use. He starts to get into hand-to-hand combat with the figure and he then gets thrown across the field yet again. "Damn it Sasuke." Shikamaru seems to be trying to figure out away for us to get away. I start to look at the battle the enemy is using snake style tai-jutsu and seems not really interested in the battle like they are toying with us. "Shikamaru, I have an idea." I say this and Shikamaru looks at me with a questioning look.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I watch as my students slowly start to take on Anko. They don't seem to be doing anything I wanted. My hope was that if put in a situation where they couldn't win with out teamwork then they might be able to step up. Shikamaru and Hinata are doing quite well. The want to protect the ones they care for seems to be making Hinata more focused and Shikamaru motivated, Sasuke is the issue yet again. I need him to understand that you need teamwork. Sasuke is thrown yet again across the field; this is the fifth time that this has happened. If it were in the field Sasuke would already be dead and most likely so would Shikamaru and Hinata. Those two on the other hand were across the field and Hinata was whispering into Shikamaru's ear. I lean back and watch as he nods his head. Hinata reaches into her pouch and throws kunai at the figure as her and Shikamaru get between Anko and Sasuke. Anko easily deflected the kunai flying at her and looked at the three genin. "Sasuke, we are out matched, we have to retreat and make a plan." Shikamaru says this as he grabs Sasuke by the shoulder. Sasuke starts to shrug Shikamaru's hand of his shoulder when suddenly Hinata throws down a smoke bomb. Anko gets ready to dash into the smoke when Sasuke burst out of the smoke and throws a punch and two figures dive into the forest. Looks like Shikamaru and Hinata have fled to make a plan. Anko quickly dodges and goes to throw Sasuke again when suddenly instead of throwing another punch Sasuke thrust his hand out in a flat palm and hits Anko in the shoulder and then the back as he is thrown. Sasuke lands and there is a puff of smoke from the puff Hinata dives out into the open area. From there she surges forward into the forest where the other two blurs went.

I quickly fallow Hinata as she dives in the forest the whole time being as quiet as can be along with making sure that my chakra is masked. I wave at Anko to tell her to wait a minute so that I can see what happens next between my genin. Hinata flies through the forest and it is here that I realize just how graceful she is. She quickly moves through the forest not wasting a single ounce of energy. If she could hone that skill she would be quite the opponent but before I can truly make my students expand in their own area they have to excel as a team. Once they become a team then they can finally become them selves.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I dash through the forest keeping my Byakugan activated to see if there is anyone around me. I make it to the area where Shikamaru and I agreed to meet. Right by the memorial stone, it was a place far enough away from the attacker but still close enough for us to make a plan. I land on the ground and I see Shikamaru sitting down and so is Sasuke. Shikamaru is relaxed though and Sasuke seems really anger. "Who do you think you are using your shadow possession to drag me out of a fight that I was going to win!" Sasuke yells this as his face distorts into a scowl.

"No, you would have been thrown around like a rag doll until the attacker got bored and finally killed you." Shikamaru says this with a straight face but you could tell by his voice that he was serious. Sasuke started to puff up as if he was going to argue with Shikamaru. "Sasuke." I say his name to pulls his attention and straight away his head moves to try and stare me down. I want to turn away I want to let my eyes stray from his face but I know that if I do that he will see me as weak, if he does not already. I had to do this or he will never understand that he needs us just as much as we need him.

"Sasuke, you need to understand that we are a team and the only way for us to win is if we do it together. With out each other we are nothing." I say this and then look at the memorial stone, "that stone means two things. The first is that someone made the ultimate sacrifice for their village and the second thing is the fact that they left people behind. Teammates, family, friends, and maybe even a lover, each and every person who is on that stone understood that they don't fight to fight, they fight to protect, they understood that teamwork was the only way to truly fight. If you fight just for yourself then you are nothing more then a murder." I touch the stone and tears start to fall from my face and hit the stone. All the lives lost, how could people be so horrible.

"Hyuga you are pathetic! You cry because of people you never knew, you shouldn't be a ninja, how are you going to kill some one if you can't even control your emotions in front of a stone. As for teamwork, you two will do nothing but hold me back. Who ever told you about teamwork is just saying worthless things so that you feel better nothing more." I turn and stare at Sasuke for a few minutes.

"My mother told me what it means to be teammates." I whisper out these words. "Of course she did. Since you're the heir of your clan your mother must have been a civilian from the branch side of your family to keep the genes in the family, she would have no idea what it means to be a ninja or what it means to have a team. She must be as pathetic as you, telling her daughter lies just so that she can be comforted." Sasuke said this and stands up. Shikamaru is sitting there shocked as he stares at the tension between the two of us. Sasuke smirks and arrogantly turns his head up at me. I don't cry, I don't whimper, I don't even raise my head, which has fallen half way in the middle of his speech. What I do is blur forward. I am on top of Sasuke as my fist repeatedly smashes into his face. Gentle fist is forgotten as I remember everything he said about my mother.

"You piece of trash, how dare you say something about my mother. She was one of the most powerful ninja ever. She fought on the same team as the forth hokage. She was not even part of my clan. She was an orphan at a younger age then you. She cared for every one, she loved even her enemies, she only spoke the truth, and She did what she needed to do not what she wanted to do. She died in the most honorable way a person can by protecting some one she loved and if you ever speak of my mother again, I WILL KILL YOU." I kept repeating the process of punching him. At first he tried to get up but I quickly struck at his chakra points in the middle of his shoulders and legs so that he couldn't move. My tears start to fall from my face and onto Sasuke's. My words grew shakier each line. Around the end of my rant, Shikamaru is pulling me off of Sasuke. He seems shocked at what I just did. At that moment the masked figure bust through the trees. It seemed to look between us and then it dove at Sasuke. There was an instance as the figure dove at Sasuke that I saw something I had never seen in the Uchiha. Fear, he thought he was going to die.

That is what caused me to push the chakra to my legs and move to tackle the figure before it could attack Sasuke. I started to get into hand-to-hand combat with the masked figure. I could tell that it was a she but other then that there was no identification on the girl. She was moving faster then me, her hits were stronger but I was more flexible. She would still win this fight; the figure dove away from me at lighting speed when suddenly a shadow was right where she had been.

"Shikamaru, can you hold her off for a bit." I say this in a tone of steel my anger has made me confident, Shikamaru just nods at me and pull out two kunai. As he dives forward to engage the figure I dive backwards to where Sasuke lays. I quickly kneel next to him and strike at his blocked chakra points. "The only way we can win this battle is if we work together. Do you understand that Sasuke we have to work as a team, we have to be a family"? In that moment Sasuke's eyes seem to widen and for a solid second I see the inner turmoil that he is battling with. Finally he nods at me and gets up. I can already tell that many of the places I had hit him were going to bruise over. He would most likely have a black eye from all the hits and the busted lip wouldn't really be the best for his look. I knew for a fact that I would try to heal him after this battle so I hoped that he won't be to mad. He got up and looks to me for directions. "Fuck" I quickly spin and hold out my hand just in time to grab Shikamaru who had just been thrown across the field. "This bitch has a issue when it comes to throwing things." Shikamaru says this as rights himself.

"Okay pineapple head what is our plan?" this question comes from Sasuke as grabs out two kunai to get ready to fight. "Finally came around duck butt, well while you were getting thrown around like a ragdoll and then used as a punching bag by Hinata, I thought of a wonderful plan but first we need to get distance." Sasuke nods as he starts to make hand signs and then shoots out fire at the enemy. She quickly starts to dive away, and at the last moment Sasuke throws explosion kunai into the fire, which causes a big explosion, and with that the three of us dive for cover once again.

We all quickly regroup far enough from the figure in black but at the same time she is still in my vision. "Okay, Pineapple what is the plan" Sasuke says this as he is glancing around trying to find the figure, who has suddenly disappeared from my vision. "Shikamaru, do this quickly because the figure just disappeared from my vision." "Fuck, okay here is the plan you two."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I still can't believe it, the sweet and quiet Hinata snapping and attacking Sasuke. It seems her mother is a taboo topic for her, but that anger caused her to show how skilled she really is. After all when I did the gen-jutsu on her with Naruto she showed that she could actually get a hit on me. Out all of my genin team, she is the most surprising. Then again it fits, Sasuke is the strength, Shikamaru is the brains, and Hinata is the heart. Now if I could only get them to work together we have taken the first step thanks to that beating. I look back to Anko who is waiting in the middle of the field; she seems to be rather interested in the fact that Hinata got a hit on her. I could see that Anko was thinking of something and I couldn't help but be worried for my students. At that moment a barrage of fire balls fly from the sky at Anko, she quickly dives around the field dodging them as if it was nothing and her response was to throw a kunai at one of the trees. It blew up in the tree and from that spot out dove Shikamaru who threw several kunai at Anko. Her response was to catch each one of them and then throw them back.

They clash and land in the ground right next to Anko. She lifts up her hand and snakes shoot out of her hand and fly at Shikamaru. The snakes are burnt to a crisp as one of Sasuke's fireballs flies in between the two. I suddenly see Anko straighten up as she dives away from the middle of field and a second later Hinata slams her palm into the ground where she was standing. A cloud of dust rises it is about two seconds before Hinata flies from the dust and charges at Anko right before she throws a palm she does hand signs and suddenly her shadow extends and tries to entrap Anko. Who dives away from the shadow but suddenly a fireball blast behind Anko not hitting her but the light from the fire makes her shadow connect to Hinata's shadow. The dust finally disappears and Hinata is still standing in the middle of the dust pile. There are two poofs as the other Hinata turns into Shikamaru and the other Shikamaru disappears. Sasuke jumps out of the forest and lands next to Hinata, they both start to head to Shikamaru. I guess I should intervene before Sasuke demands that they try to torture.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

We did, I quickly walk over to Shikamaru with Sasuke as we stand in front of the mysterious person. "I say we figure out exactly who she is, and make her talk." Sasuke fallows this by pounding his fist into his hand. "Sure, sounds like a great idea let me get my torture 101 book from my ninja pouch. Troublesome none of us know how to torture and as it is we should get her to the hokage before I run out of chakra." Shikamaru says this as he starts to head for the hokage tower. Sasuke quickly sprints after him. I start to fallow and right as we are about to get through the forest, Kakashi jumps down from the trees and lands in front of us.

"Good job working together." He says this and throws up a flash bomb as it flies above our heads it causes Shikamaru to loose his shadow and just like that the mysterious ninja is free. She quickly moves over to Kakashi and takes of her mask. "Okay, listen up you maggots I am not going to repeat this but we never speak of this moment again. If you do I will break into your house while you sleep and slit your throats ear from ear. Do you understand?" She doesn't even get a response before she dives into the forest to disappear.

"Don't worry about her, she just doesn't want anyone to hear that a couple of genin took her down. As for you three I was impressed with what I saw when you work together you can do just about anything." Kakashi says this, as the joy in his eye seems to glow. For the first time I actually felt like we were a team. "Though there were some mess ups like Shikamaru could have done more, Sasuke could have been more involved in the hand-to-hand combat, and Hinata." He stops as his eyes zero in on me and I can't keep his stare. I quickly turn my face away and start to collapse in on my self. "Other then beating Sasuke to the ground you did quite well."

"I have some plans to make you guys a even better team but starting tomorrow we go on our first mission." All three of our heads snap up to look at Kakashi his only response is to smile. "Finally" "troublesome" Sasuke and Shikamaru both mutter these words under their breath and all I can do is smile.

Author note

I am so sorry for the delay in this I swear that I am still doing this story and I am working on the next chapter as I write this I have just been very busy and I will update as soon as possible


End file.
